My Slytherin Pride
by 96hpevanescence
Summary: Astoria Greengrass femte år på Hogwarts har just börjat. Hon tror att hon ska få ett normalt år, men allt ställs på ända när hon ifrågasätts om hon verkligen borde tillhöra Slytherin. Astorias femte år blir då istället året där hon måste bevisa att hon verkligen förtjänar att tillhöra Slytherin och att få utgöra en revansch på den som ifrågasatte hennes behörighet till elevhemmet…


Hello! Detta är då min nyaste ff som jag hoppas ska vara till belåtenhet.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**The beginning of a new year**

Maten var utsökt som vanligt och ljudnivån höll nog på att slå ett nytt rekord när ännu ett år invigts på Hogwarts. Astoria Greengrass lade på ännu en portion av äpplepajen på sin gyllene tallrik och såg sig omkring i salen. Allt verkade vara som vanligt. Potter satt vid Gryffindorbordet med sina vänner med armen om den där Weasley-tjejen. Astoria hade inget direkt emot den berömda sjundeårseleven, men hon kände samtidigt inte något behov av att tycka om dem heller. Kände hon dem inte kunde hon ju inte ha en rättvis uppfattning om dem. Alla Slytherin-elever tänkte inte på samma sätt. Bland de flesta ansågs Harry Potter som en översittare som levde på sin berömdhet. Deras tycke ökade inte precis för honom med tanke på vad det var för folk han umgicks med, smutsskallar och blodsförrädare.

Längre ner vid hennes egna bord satt Slytherins egna så ofta kallade prins, Draco Malfoy, tillsammans med alla sina beundrare och livvakter. Det var en sak som Astoria aldrig riktigt förstått. Varför alla dyrkade Draco. Visst såg han bra ut, han var från en fin trollkarlsfamilj och han var rik. Men sen? Vad fanns det mer som egentligen gjorde att varenda Slytherinare dyrkade honom? För Astoria kunde inte se det. Till och med inom sitt egna elevhem var han en arrogant och oförskämd snobb och trodde sig vara bättre än alla andra. Men ändå behöll han sina trogna beundrare. Astorias syster var en av dem, även om Daphne Greengrass själv inte direkt ville erkänna det.

"Men snälla någon!" utropade Rachel Callrus men hennes röst drunknade i sorlet i salen så att bara Astoria hörde henne. "Så jäkla perfekt är han väl ändå inte?" Rachel nickade lätt åt Dracos håll och Astoria skakade menande på huvudet.

"Jag förstår det inte heller." sade hon och log mot sin väninna. Rachels svarta, lockiga håret var elegant uppsatt i en enkel hästsvans som framhävde hennes mörkt blåa ögon på ett fint sätt. Astorias egna bruna hår var utsläppt och hängande över den högra axeln. Även fast att det var ett speciellt tillfälle hade hon inte brytt sig om att göra något med det.

"Vem utnämnde egentligen honom till kung?" sade Rachel skeptiskt.

"_Prins_ menar du väl?" rättade Astoria henne och de skrattade.

De hade redan diskuterat detta tusen gånger, men samtalsämnet verkade aldrig nöttas ut. Och med tanke på vem det var de pratade om fanns det nästan alltid något nytt att säga om honom.

"Ser han nästan inte lite ovårdad ut?" frågade Rachel. "Jag menar, han skulle nog ha behövt en hårklippning för åtminstone en månad sen."

"Ja, med hans förmögenhet borde han väl ha råd med det!" sade Astoria och flickorna skrattade igen, men tystnade när Dumbledore reste sig upp för att bekräfta att alla skulle återvända till sina sovsalar.

"Gå i förväg!" sade Astoria. "Jag har lite prefektarbete att utföra."

Rachel nickade och slog följe med resten av flickorna från deras årskurs.

Hon började genast ropa åt första års eleverna att samlas vid henne och fick snabbt assistans av de båda prefekterna från sjätte årskursen. De båda ledde också senare förstaårseleverna ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum så att Astoria hamnade sist i ledet. Mest för att se till så att ingen av de nya skulle få för sig att undersöka slottet och gå vilse redan den första kvällen. Detta gav henne också tid till att reflektera lite över henne själv.

Hon hade just börjat sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Det här året skulle bli tufft. Hon hade fått ett smakprov redan året innan då lärarna ville förbereda dem inför G.E.T-proven och Astoria fick fortfarande höra Daphnes klagosånger över alla hennes _miljoner_ läxor hon fick under _hennes _femte år. Men samtidigt hade Daphne alltid varit duktig på att klaga på allt som inte föll henne i smaken, som . läxor. Astoria kunde ändå inte låta bli att le åt hennes storasyster, för även de var olika var Daphne hennes bästa vän, efter Rachel då förstås. Rachel hade hon ju först mött när hon började Hogwarts, Daphne hade hon känt i hela sitt liv.

Utan att hon märkt det hade hon plötsligt promenerat in i Slytherins avlånga och stenbeklädda uppehållsrum. Hon lämnade genast ledet och lät de andra prefekterna ta hand om eleverna. Astoria själv sprang till sin egna sovsal för att byta om.

Hon var den sista att anlända av de fyra flickorna som delade sovsal. Rebecka Knightley, Harriet Woodhouse och Rachel var alla redan där och ombytta till pyjamas.

"De där förstaårseleverna blir visst både mindre och långsammare!" sade Rachel som hälsningsfras samtidigt som hon flätade ihop sitt hår till en lång fläta.

"Det kan jag allt hålla med dig om!" sade Astoria och kastade sig i sin säng. Hon gav ifrån sig en hög suck av utmattning och förvånades som alltid hur sängen kändes precis som den hon hade hemma.

"Är det sant att det är slut mellan dig och Charlie, Astoria?" frågade Harriet med en lysande nyfikenhet som brann i hennes beräknande, gröna ögon.

Charlie Martin var en Slytherin elev som gick i årskursen över dem och hade alltid ett leende på läpparna för att charma alla som kom i hans väg. Astoria hade självklart fallit pladask för honom och hans mörka ögon under deras första år, men hade inte fått känslorna besvarade förrän förra året då hon tagit mod till sig och bjudit ut honom. Efter ett par dejter hade de blivit ett par och förhållandet hade hållit till början av juni detta året.

"Ja, det är sant." svarade Astoria på frågan. "Men vi är fortfarande vänner, för det var vad vi mest var i slutet av vårt förhållande i alla fall. Hur så?"

"Nej, jag bara undrade." sade Harriet med en axelryckning och återgick till sin skvallertidning. "Han är ju ganska söt… och ifall det eventuellt skulle vara okej att dejta honom."

Astoria visste inte vad hon skulle säga, hon hade ju anat att det var något i den stilen som skulle komma ut ur Harriets mun. Astoria ville ju inte säga nej eftersom det skulle verka som om hon trots vad hon just sagt fortfarande hade känslor för honom. Men det kändes inte helt rätt heller att säga '_Absolut, ta honom bara!'_ Hon och Charlie hade ju faktiskt varit ihop ett bra tag. Men sen slog en tanke henne som hon borde haft från början…

"Jag trodde du var kär i Draco." sade Astoria. Det hade varit allmänt känt inom de fyra tjejernas grupp att Harriet varit förälskad i honom sedan deras tredje år på Hogwarts.

"Men man kan ju ändå dejta andra!" sade Harriet och fnittrade lite.

"Okej..." sade Astoria och närmast sprang in i badrummet så att Harriet så fort som möjligt skulle släppa ämnet om Charlie. Även fast det inte var känsligt, var det fortfarande inte roligt att prata om.

Dagen därpå vaknade Astoria tidigt och klädde snabbt på sig för att gå upp och äta frukost. Stora Salen var nästintill tom bortsett från ett par enstaka elever utspridda runt om vid de olika elevhemsborden och att alla lärarna satt framme vid sitt bord. Astoria gick automatiskt till Slytherins bord, där det satt ett par förstaårselever såg sig ängsligt omkring.

Hon slog sig obesvärat ner vid bordet och tog genast för sig av det rostade brödet och marmeladen. Desto senare klockan blev, desto högre blev sorlet i Stora Salen av elever som stigit upp för den första skoldagen. Rachel dök upp någon timme efter henne själv med Rebecka och Harriet i släptåg.

"God morgon Astoria." sade Rachel och satte sig vid hennes högra sida. "Exakt hur tidigt gick du upp idag om man vågar fråga?"

"Jag är inte säker på tiden, men ganska tidigt skulle jag gissa." svarade hon oberört.

"Här kommer ju de självutnämnda kungligheterna och deras… hrm… uppassare." sade Rachel och tittade menande bort mot Stora salens dörr. Draco med sitt vanliga följe, bestående av Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle och Blaise Zabini, äntrade salen tillsammans Pansy Parkinson. Även hon verkade tro sig stå över alla andra i Slytherin, bortsett från Draco som _absolut_ stod över henne, med sitt egna trogna anhang, Tracey Davies, Millicent Bullstrode och Daphne. Astoria hade många gånger frågat Daphne varför hon lät Pansy köra med henne och de andra som om de var hennes betjänter. Hon hade aldrig fått något svar på frågan, men Astoria misstänkte att det inte var en fördel att göra sig ovän med Pansy. Självklart kunde Pansy vara förtjusande när hon satte den sidan till, men för det mesta var hon rent ut sagt en bitch.

"Ärligt talat vet jag inte varför din syster hänger med dem överhuvudtaget." sade Rachel och hällde upp en kopp kaffe.

"Jag vet inte om hon någonsin hade något val." sade Astoria. "Och det finns inte så många fler i Slytherin som hon skulle kunna umgås med från hennes egen årskurs."

"Theodore Nott fanns ju alltid." sade Rebecka.

"Den tjuriga, tysta, ensamvargen Theo?" frågade Rachel och höjde på det ena ögonbrynet. "Ska jag vara ärlig vet jag inte om han är världens bästa sällskap."

"Jag bara påminde om att han fanns." sade Rebecka.

"Jag ser inte felet med att tillhöra deras gäng." sade Harriet med blicken fäst på Draco. Hon hade ett antal gånger innan antytt att hon mer eller mindre velat tillhöra Dracos och Pansys gäng. Astoria visste, snarare än misstänkte, att Harriet tyckte att hon "nöjt sig" med att tillhöra deras lilla grupp. Deras lilla grupp var varken populär eller utstött, bara så där jobbigt mitt emellan. Alltså skulle Harriet antagligen kunna offra sitt vänstra ben för att få vara med i Pansys och Dracos gäng.

"Harriet, det är inget gäng." sade Rachel. "Det är en hierarki, med Draco och Pansy högst upp som ledare."

Harriet låtsades inte höra utan fortsatte stirra drömskt på Draco och hans nästintill felfria drag.

Plötsligt kom Professor Snape fram till dem och delade ut deras scheman. Astoria synade det snabbt och kom snabbt fram till att hennes schema var det värsta hon haft hittills. De andra verkade hålla med. Rachel speciellt hade svårt att hålla känslorna tillbaka.

"Jaha, om förra årets schema sög har jag ingen aning om det här helve…"

"Vakta din tunga, miss Callrus." avbröt Professor Snape lugnt och gav henne en menande blick.

Rachel teg och drack upp det sista av sitt kaffe.

"Ska vi bege oss mot årets första lektion i Förvandlingskonst?" sade Rebecka. De andra nickade instämmande och reste sig. Astoria hälsade på både Charlie och hennes syster på vägen ut. Hon kände Pansys blick falla på henne, men brydde sig inte om henne och fortsatte ut ur salen.

"Mops-ansiktet stirrade på dig." viskade Rachel så fort de kommit utanför salen.

"Jo, jag kände hur hennes blick borrade sig in i nacken på mig." svarade Astoria. "Kan du se efter så att hon faktiskt inte brände hål i nacken på mig?"

De skrattade högt precis som vaktmästaren Argus Filch passerade dem och gav dem genast en utskällning för att de skrattade för högt.

"Jag undrar just hur skolan hade sett ut om Filch hade varit rektor här." sade Rebecka när de kom upp på första våningen och bort från Filch.

"Jag tror inte att han hade velat ha posten som rektor utan gett den till Umbridge-tanten istället, han verkade ju trots allt vara förtjust i henne." sade Astoria.

"Men jag har hört att han gillar Irma Pince, bibliotekarien." sade Harriet.

"Åh, vilka hjärtekval Filch måste lida med två kvinnor som ockuperar hans hjärta!" utropade Rachel och Astoria såg sig vilt om för att försäkra sig om de var ensamma.

"Säg det inte så högt!"

"Men Astoria, gumman, jag tycker att _alla_ förtjänar att veta detta heta skvaller om Argus Filch." sade Rachel och blinkade förföriskt.

* * *

Nåååå? Vad tycks? Hatar ni den eller kan ni tänka er mer? Lämna gärna en kommentar!


End file.
